Light in the Darkness
by Mexican ninja1996
Summary: When the Zombie apocalypse descends on Fujima High three teens along with there friends will fight in order to survive in this new world


**Alright people I've decided to rewrite this I didn't like were the original was going so this will be version 2. Also it will still be Ichigo and Tia in this story and i plan on adding maybe two characters from a different Anime one will take Hirano's place hope you like it also Ichigo has Final Getsuga Tensho appearance **

**Disclaimer: I own do not own any of the characters used in this story or the Anime's they all belong to there respectful creators**

**"**Man you alright" regular speech

_"I hope they make it" thoughts_

Three students could be seen walking into the halls of Fujimi Academy. There names were Ichigo Kurosaki, Takashi Komuro, and Natsu Dragneel.

Ichigo Kurosaki is the tallest of the three being 6'2 though it isn't my much he has long waist length black hair and red eyes he also has what looks like a black flame Tattoo that travels up his left arm and stops on the left side of his chest he is eighteen years old and in his senior year

Next to him is Takashi Komuro he is only shorter than Ichigo by one inch he has spiky black hair and brown eyes. He is seventeen years old and is also a senior though he has more friends he sees Ichigo and Natsu as brothers

Last but not least is Natsu Dragneel he is the shortest of the three but still stands six foot even. He has spiky pink hair and is the more energetic of the three, and what makes him stand out even more is the white scaly scarf thats always wrapped around his neck.

You may ask yourself what brings these three friends so close together that they consider themselves brothers. Simple it's the fact that they each lost someone important to them. Natsu lost his father freshman year killed while Natsu was at school, Takashi lost the love of his life to his former best friend Hisaishi Igo in the same year, and the most recent to suffer a loss was Ichigo. Him and his mother were involved in a car accident that killed his mother and left him injured. This happened just a year ago.

Normally there group is a lot bigger but the girls that normally accompany them all had somewhere to be.

Ichigo stopped in the hall and turned towards Takashi and Natsu,"Remember if the girls asked what we did this last summer, tell them a lie they must not know what we've been doing alright' said Ichigo in a serious voice

Seeing them both nod he went towards his first hour ready for the day to be over.

**Timeskip**

Takashi and Natsu could be seen sitting on a couple of stairs that overlooked the courtyard. Both were enjoying the outdoors that is until footsteps could be heard heading towards their direction.

"How much you wanna bet thats Saya" said Natsu

"It probably is since you're not in class though I kinda hope its Erza she would be pissed to see us out of class and while she's busy kicking your ass I would run" replied a smirking Takashi

After hearing that Natsu paled he really hoped Saya was the one coming. The more the steps grew closer the paler Natsu got and when he saw pink hair turn towards them he couldn't stop himself. "Oh thank goodness that you came Saya!" yelled Natsu as he launched himself towards Saya.

Before Natsu could hug Saya, she stepped out of the way and watched him land on the floor. "Hmph idiot" said Saya

Getting up as if nothing happened, Natsu went back to his seat. seeing both Takashi and Natsu not even going to there classes kond of pissed her of. "Why aren't you idiot's in class?" asked Saya

Seeing if he can piss her of Natsu replied,"Better question is why aren't you in class, did you just want to see me Saya"

"No I just needed to use the bathroom" said Saya while turning her head away from him to hide her small blush.

"Ya sure then why are you going in the opposite direction of girls bathroom then." said Natsu with a grin

Saya had no come back for that, and instead of explaining her self she kicked Natsu in the shin and jogged back down the hallway from where she came. Just before she was out of earshot of the to she yelled back,"you guys better get to class or else."

Natsu didn't even bother answering since he was too busy rubbing his shin. "Wow she completely ignored me this time thanks bud." said Takashi while patting Natsu on the shoulder

Shooting Takashi a glare that just made him laugh at him Natsu just mumbled swears at his friend while continuing to stare off were Saya disappeared to. After getting out of his laughing fit Takashi decided to try to lift Natsu's spirits," Hey it could be worse" said Natsu

"Ya like how' replied Natsu sarcastically

"Well Erza could have found us" said Takashi while shivering. Natsu shivered at his reply also, but before he could add to it there was a disturbance at the front gate of the school.

"Hey what do you thinks going on over there" said Natsu to Takashi while pointing over to the gate. Both saw a group of teachers head towards a man who just stood on the other side of the gate, and didn't seem like he wanted to move. As the teachers made it to the gate the male teacher that was with them stuck his hand through the gate and grabbed the shirt of the other man.

The female of the group looked to be telling him to take it easy and as she was talking to him the man outside bit the arm of the teacher, and with an anguished cry the man fell on his back as blood gushed from the wound.

Takashi and Natsu just kept on watching, that was until the man on the floor bit the female on her neck spraying more blood onto the floor. When they saw that both Takashi and Natsu started sprinting into the school to get there friends.

"Natsu go to the dorm and get the bags Ichigo will most likely be there, I'm going to start getting our friends head towards the woodshop room thats where we will meet okay." said Takashi

"Alright but make sure you get a weapon till me and Ichigo get to you guys" replied Natsu

Seeing Takashi nod his head Natsu took a right while Takashi kept going straight. _"I hope we can get everyone" though Takashi_

Takashi made it to the class and opened the door.

**With Natsu**

"Man Ichigo better be there when I get there" said Natsu as he ran down the hallways. It took Natsu at least five minutes to make it to the dorms which really surprised him. Without even knocking he opened the door, and he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. In the room Ichigo could be seen laying on the couch, and on his chest lay a blond haired, dark skinned female. Now Natsu would have loved to make fun of Ichigo, but do to circumstances he really couldn't.

Instead Natsu went up to Ichigo to wake him up, but as soon as he bent down to shake him awake his eyes snapped open.

"What do you want Natsu" said Ichigo in a low whisper.

"I really should get to the point, but I have to ask why is Tier sleeping on your chest." replied Natsu

"Don't worry about it and tell me what you need to tell me." said Ichigo

So Natsu explained everything from when Saya showed up to the first bite. After the end of his explanation Ichigo held know emotion on his face. "Then start getting the bags there in the next room."

As Natsu went to the next room Ichigo decided to wake up Tier. "Hey get up Tier we have to go- before Ichigo could finish the announcements came on.

"Students we seem to have an emergency, please exit the building, hey wait no no get away AHHHHHHHH!" as soon as the principles yell was cut off all Ichigo could hear is chaos in the hallways.

¨What the hell was that¨ asked a now awake Tier

¨I don't really know but we got to go, text Erza and Saeko tell them to make there way to the woodshop room from there will meet the others.¨ said Ichigo

Tier nodded her head yes and started doing what was asked of her. Ichigo put on his shoes and school jacket and as he finished Natsu came out from the other room.

¨Did you get everything¨ asked Ichigo

¨Ya I got food in this bag, extra clothes in this one, and are weapons in this one, oh and catch¨ replied Natsu ash pointed to each bag that currently lay on the floor then through a box long rectangular case at Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled the box onto his lap and opened it to find two swords. One had a jet black sheath while the other was bone white. Just as Ichigo tied the black sheath to his left Tier returned.

"When did you get the swords Ichigo" asked Tier

"I've always had them, here take this you'll need it" said Ichigo while handing her the white sword

Tier took it from his hand and unsheathed a part of it to give it a look, and she was amazed that the blade was also white. She admired the blade a little longer until Ichigo broke her from her thoughts.

"Please take care of it, it came from my mother." said Ichigo

Tier was shocked at that statement and before she could say anything Ichigo continued.

"Natsu Tier, were leaving we need to go to the woodshop room." said Ichigo while grabbing one of the bags off the ground. Natsu immediately grabbed a bag and would have grabbed the second if it wasn't for Tier. Both of them have never seen Ichigo so serious before.

"Guys when we leave this room be on guard I don't want to lose you guy's." said Ichigo while grabbing the handle to the door and stepping out...

**Okay hoped you liked it sorry for the wait I just wanted to rewrite it hoped you like it also pairings so far are as followed**

**Ichigo x Tier x Shizuka**

**Natsu x Saya x Erza**

**Takashi x Saeko x Rei**

**Rika Minami undecided **

**Also if you would like a character in the story p.m me and i will think about it also if you want a girl with a certain character do the same I will also be needing a Beta Reader.**


End file.
